


Lazy Morning

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Connor can't help but stare at Oliver in the mornings...Xx





	

Connor shielded his face as the sun blazed through the curtains. His alarm hadn’t gone off yet and he had barely slept the last two nights because of a case at his law firm. He pulled the blanket up to turn onto his side when his body pressed up against Oliver’s.

He grinned as his eyes adjusted to the morning light as Oliver softly snored beside him. It had been 2 years since they’d gotten married but Connor knew he’d never get tired of waking up next to him. His eyes traced the older man’s face intently, basking in the way the sun seemed to hit his face perfectly. He could honestly watch Oliver sleep for hours.

“You’re doing it again.” Oliver mumbled

Connor bit his lip as if he’d been caught doing something terribly naughty. “I’m not doing anything.”

Oliver pulled his lips up in a half smile “Sure babe.”

Connor rolled his eyes “You’re delusional honey.”

Oliver raises his brow “Am I now? Because I’m pretty sure this isn’t the first time you’ve woken up just to watch me sleep.”

“Ollie, I wasn’t-

Oliver chuckled softly, he was most definitely awake now. “Admit it, marriage has turned you into a softie.”

Conor glares at him “It has not!”

Oliver turns to his side to look at Connor “I don’t know why you’re getting so defensive, I think it’s sweet.”

Connor blushes, Oliver did have a point. But could you blame him? Oliver was the best thing that ever happened to him, and now they were married. Why shouldn’t he wake up early to take his fill of his gorgeous lover.  “Fine I admit it. But can you blame me? You’re sexy as hell babe.”

Oliver grins at the other man scooting himself closer “Oh yea?”

Connor untangles his arm from underneath the blanket to cup Oliver’s face “Yeah. I mean you were always gorgeous and soo out of my league.”

Oliver snorts “Okay Con. I think you’re the one who’s delusional.”

“I mean it Ollie. I admit I’m good looking but you’re just...perfect.” he sighs taking in a deep breath like he let out a secret.

Oliver curls up into Connor’s body and kisses his cheek. “Con…”

“To be honest I can’t believe you ever went for me.”

Oliver quirks his brow. “Baby you know you’re perfect to me too right?”

Connor scoffs unconvinced.

“I mean it Connor. You’re so different from that guy in the bar. You’re kind and selfless and loving, and I don’t know how **_I_ ** got so lucky.”

Connor fights the urge to roll his eyes. He knows Oliver loves him, but sometimes he still can’t believe this is all a reality. So sometimes he wakes up early to take in the warm glow that radiates off of the man he loves.

“I love you Ollie.”

“Why because I’m ‘sexy as hell’...?” he laughs

“No because I get to call you my husband.” he grins.

Oliver blushes and closes the space in between them, kissing the younger man with tender force. Connor kisses back propping himself up onto his elbow to lean into the kiss. Minutes pass until Oliver pulls away breathless

“I love you too, _ya_ big softie!”

Connor pulls the pillow out from underneath his head and smacks Oliver in the face “Shut up!”


End file.
